


Kings in Love

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Right before the final fight, Caspian decided he needed to confess how he feels about Edmund.  But he also is terrified of his own heart and it doesn't come out quite how he wants it to.  Nevertheless, he takes the risk and finds love in a most unexpected manner.





	Kings in Love

There was so much more Caspian knew he wanted to say. He’d had weeks of constant contact with the younger Pevensie brother. Within those weeks, the inevitability that his feelings were growing astounded him. Aslan said nothing happens the same way twice. This was an example. In a past life, he’d been head over heels for Susan Pevensie. It was a short fling and wouldn’t have worked out considering. But Aslan brought the last two Pevensies back to Narnia for some reason. Caspian hadn’t riddled why yet, but he cherished every moment. Caspian knew for a fact the second he laid his eyes on Edmund on the ship, the familiar fluttering of his heart was back and worse than it had been for Susan.

The opportunity was upon him and he couldn’t get the words out. They were lodged in his brain. Caspian and Edmund were alone together in Caspian’s wardroom, dressing for battle. This was to be the fight of their lives, or the fight to end all of Narnia whichever came first. Caspian knew this was his last opportunity for any real heart to heart moments with Edmund. So he took the plunge.

“Ed, I need to tell you something important.” Edmund glanced up, while still putting on his armor.

“What is it, Cas?”

Caspian drew in his breath. He couldn’t believe he was saying this aloud. He had thought it for months but there was never a good moment. He cursed himself silently for thinking that was what this was. But too late now, he’d opened his big mouth.

“In case we don’t get through…whatever this is,” Caspian couldn’t look Edmund in the eyes for fear he’d know what Caspian was saying and reject him on the spot. He glanced at the horizon out the window and then, subtly as he could muster, took a few calming breaths. “I want you to know, I think of you as a brother, Ed.” 

The younger man matched his eye contact with near uncomfortable intensity. Caspian went to look away but found he couldn’t. He was drawn in like a moth to flame. It was Edmund, the love of his life. His best friend. Nothing about Edmund was uncomfortable. Not to Caspian or the Narnian kingdom they both called home.

An imperceptible smile played on the corners of Ed’s mouth as he responded with no hesitancy, “Me too, Cas.” Caspian couldn’t hide his notice of Edmund glancing quickly at his lips at the same time he did it himself. They decided now wasn’t the best time for that. There would be many days. Caspian walked around behind Edmund so he didn’t have to keep eye contact and helped him finish getting ready.

“You gave up your sword.” It was more statement than question. Caspian walked to the cupboard to grab Peter’s sword, lying in wait.

“It wasn’t mine to keep.” Edmund said, trying to sound upbeat. The sword indeed wasn’t his at all but it was handy since he had no sword anymore. Cas appeared at his side with Peter’s sword. “But that’s-“

“Peter would want you to have it.” Caspian said, holding it out. Edmund smiled, placing his hand deliberately close enough to Caspian’s so their fingers brushed. The thrill of it warmed Edmund despite the dampness. He holstered the sword and they both headed off to battle.


End file.
